the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay Archive9
Tohru felt hunger claw at her stomach, she woke up and looked for something to eat. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 16:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus was talking to Achilles about what happend to Rose. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis ran a paw over her ear. 17:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru scanned the area, to make sure it was safe to run into an alleyway. ---- Gem laid on the ground, her chest barely moving. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis saw Gem on the ground, and her yellow eyes widened. "Uhhhh," 18:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem twitched her ears and woke up. "Uh, hi?" She mewled quietly as she stood up. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded out to hunt, but ran into Tohru by mistake. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "You looked like you almost died." ''Artemis said. 18:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem meowed curiously, "Really?" --- Tohru stepped back in fear. "Uhh sorry!" Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry about that," said Achilles to Tohru. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis blinked. "Yeah." 18:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh its ok.." Tohru said shaking like a leaf--- Gem shrugged her shoulders and raced off to go play with Alyona and Issak, (if they were awake.) Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" asked Achilles. ---- Issak woke up and started to run around the alley, filled with energy. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ".3." Artemis blinked. --- Ava sniffed for William, finding the dog and tackling him, growling playfully. 18:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh uh nothing really I guess.." Tohru starred at her paws and looked up quickly. ---- Gem giggled and followed Issak. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Achilles, slightly concerned. He started to walk away. --- William began to wrestle his sister, lightly biting her on the ear. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ava pawed at William's tail. --- Perseus strutted down the alley, waving his tail. 18:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC) William hit Ava on the muzzle with his tail. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru twitched her ears and padded off softly saying. "Bye." She padded in different alleys. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ava frowned. --- Perseus found a rotting rat corpse in a dumpster. "Well, food is food." He gobbled it down like a savage. 18:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru watched the tom eat the rat, her stomach growling louder. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilles caught a small mouse. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus paused half-way, staring an Tohru. "Uhh, you want some? I can share." he said. 18:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, you don't have to.." Tohru said shyly. --- Savara licked her paws. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:45, June 16, 2013 (UTC) He padded back to the alley with it. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "But I want to." Perseus persisted. 18:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled a bit and nodded and she walked towards him. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilles gave the mouse to Helen, who then thanked him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus cut off the rotton part and gave the good meat to Tohru. 18:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled and ate the meat quickly. "Thank you." She purred as she licked her lips and sat up. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "It's a pleasure." Perseus dipped his head. 19:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru purred in delight and yawned a bit, feeling tired. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus stretched, his front leg muscles rippling. He yawned. 19:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Well... I guess I must be going." Tohru stood up and walked a few steps until she turned around and mewed . "By the way Im Tohru." Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Perseus." The golden tabby meowed. "Pleasure to meet you." 19:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you to." Tohru mewed and walked off. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus crawled under a dumpster. 19:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gold poked Perseus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked. "Uh, hi." 12:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "So... yeah." Perseus meowed awkwardly. 12:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Gold asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Im great. You?" 12:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm amazing" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles yawned and fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "That's great." Perseus meowed. 13:50, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yup" Gold replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru ran into Perseus again and mewwed "Hello!" She waringly stepped away from Gold. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 15:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm hungry" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded around the alleys. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold ran into Firestorm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:26, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm hissed at Gold. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, hi there" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:50, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong with you?" growled Firestorm. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I have no idea" Gold meowed happilly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm hissed and padded away. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold followed him "Wanna hunt?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) " No," said Firestorm, bluntly. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "How about later" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Firestorm. "Go away." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:16, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Okay we can hunt tomorrow" Gold meowed while padding away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm sat down behind a dumpster. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Skotose looked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) He fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold went inside his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Firestorm woke up. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Firestorm "Get up and lets go" he meowed impatiently.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "No!" growled Firestorm, angrily. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Then i'll drag you" Gold hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "What the hell is your problem?" hissed Firestorm. He slashed at Gold's face. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Blood went down his face "You asked for it" he meowed, Gold quickly grabbed Firestorm by the scruff and slammed him to the ground then began to drag him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm bit Gold's leg. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Blood went down his leg "Listen, I know my leg is amazing but thats not a reason to bite it" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Let go of me you psycho!" hissed Firestorm as he tried to swipe at Gold's face. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Not untill you hunt with me" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "No, I already ate," said Firestorm, struggling free. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "We are not hunting for you" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Then who the (beep!) are we hunting for?" hissed Firestorm. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Guess" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "No," hissed Firestorm. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Guess" Gold growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm bolted into the closest alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold chased after him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Savara walked around a alley corner as Firestorm and Gold slammed into her. "What the (beep!) is you (beep)ing problem!" She hissed as she fell to the gorund.----- Tohru padded around. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't you have a problem?" Gold asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Out of the way, (beep!)!", said Firestorm to Savara as he pushed her out of the way to continue running. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry i got to chase him so..BYE" Gold meowed then started running after Firestorm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Savara concentrated on a dumpster and threw it down on Firestorm, not caring if it crushed him. "Go get em." Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold grabbed his scruff again and began to drag him "Now Firestorm what did i tell you about running off into random alleys" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Dude! Seriously, get the (beep!) away from me!" hissed Firestorm, strggleing free and bolting off again. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Savara felt pity for Firestorm and threw the dumpster on Gold. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold hissed and then ripped his claws through Savara's face "Don't do that!" He growled then began to pad over to Flower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Holy crap, what the (beep!) is he going to do to that little kit?" asked Firestorm, concerned and very disturbed by what just happened. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I don't (beep)ing know! He better not hurt her!" Savara growled as she dabbed her face with her bloody paw. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 20:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm quickly walked back to his own alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 20:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "How are you flower?" Gold meowed "I'm fine" she replied. - Night Firestorm lied down under the dumpster. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 20:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, Tohru." Perseus smiled. 20:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to see you again." Tohru purred and brushed the tuft of fur on her head away. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 20:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Alyona looked for Gem. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 20:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "So, where's your place?" Perseus asked. "Mine's this, uhh, dumpster here. It smells," his face turned hot. "But it offers a lot of protection. Especially in this area." 20:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru frowned a bit as her face turned red hot. "I kinda don't have a place."--- Gem ran into Alyona by mistake and sqealed, "Im SO sorry Alyona!!" Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 20:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "You don't?" Perseus tilted his head in concern. 21:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Nope." Tohru mewed and sat down. "I just sleep in random areas I guess (^.^) Its not much protection but its enough for me to get sleep, well if I dont hear the occasional dog howl." Tohru said with somewhat fear. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Well, if you ever wanted to, and if you don't mind the faint smell of twoleg food, you could crash here for the night." He meowed. "But hey, only if you want to." 21:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru blushed at the request and purred "Sure." She smiled ever so slightly. "Oh! I got you something." She ran over to a box and pulled out a rather plump rat. "Here, for sharing with me earlier today." Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" Perseus sniffed the rat. "You must be a great hunter." he complimented. He took a small bite, swallowing. "This is wonderful." 21:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hehe, not exactly.. I killed it, after it was already suffering." Tohru confessed and started to lick her paws. "But thanks." She smiled at Pereus. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Perseus left some of the carcass for Tohru, then paused. "Let me fix it up a little, I haven't had a visitor in a while." He crawled under the dumpster and took some of his nest and made another one for Tohru. He cleaned up all the dustbunnies and the rat bones and disposed of them. 21:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru giggled and smiled at Perseus, trying to hide the fact that she liked him. "This is a really nice dumpster!." Tohru said, not knowing what to say to the tom she liked. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Perseus flicked his ears. "Home sweet home." he tilted his head and fluffed up the bracken for Tohru's nest, then blushed when he noticed she was watching. He blinked, then shuffled into his own nest, waving his tail. 21:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru giggled as she climbed into her nest and licked her paws, nervously. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Perseus sat there, the silence bothering him. "So," he said. "How did you get here? I mean, the alley I guess." 21:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Well I came here to uh..erm..hide." Tohru told him, keeping trust in him to keep her secret. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hide?" Perseus blinked. "Did something happen?" 21:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Sorta. My brother Kyo just killed my sister.." Tohru laid her eyes down flat aas she barely wiped away tears from her eyes. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry." Perseus rested his tail on Tohru's shoulder, then pulled it away. "I don't know if I have any siblings," he meowed. "I... can't remember." 21:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru blinked in concern. "Persues.. I have to tell you something..I really like you." Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked his green eyes, stretching them wide. "Tohru..." his whiskers trembled. "I'm flattered." he touched his nose to her muzzle. 21:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) She blushed and rested her tail on his shoulder. Tohru licked his nose. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) He wrapped his tail around her's, pulling her close and protecting her from the wind with his large frame. 21:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled then blushed licking his muzzle. Tohru placed her paw on his and nuzzled against his side as she laid her head down. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Perseus twitched his ears, then opened one eye, smiling at Tohru, then closed it again. 22:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The Next Morning... Tohru awoke and yawned. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked open his eyes, seeing Tohru beside him. and he smiled. "Good morning." he meowed. 22:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled and replied "Good morning." She twined her tail with his and blushed. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "You know," Perseus said, wrapping his paws around her. "You don't have to leave." he whispered. "Your brother will never find you here, not if you're with me." 22:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru turned red hot and meowed "I wanted to stay with you anyways.." Tohru nuzzled him. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Perseus licked her forehead, waving his tail happily. 22:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled and ran her tail down his back. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Perseus purred. 01:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded under a box.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus licked his paw. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:30, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:31, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice sat down next to Orpheus. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Orpheus said to Flower. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hey" She replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:43, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Tohru curled her tail around Perseus and yawned once more. She flexed her paws and laid her head down once more 15:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded into an empty box.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Perseus touched his nose to Tohru's, then got up and shook his pelt. 16:40, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Tohru climbed out of the dumpster and stretched. 16:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Dark fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew on top of a dumpster and set Rue down. "You might be a bit dizzy from the sudden decrease in altitude." MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Perseus saw a trashcan and opened it, finding a broken radio. Occasionally buzzing sounds came from the speakers. 23:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Tohru giggled at it and listened to the occasional music. 01:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Flower yawned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:04, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Perseus dragged the radio out of the trashcan and put it close to the dumpster, watching it, his green eyes blinking. 14:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to a box.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Paris fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 20:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Flower fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Perseus, belly full, jumped on the lid of the dumpster and sighed happily, stretching out on his back. Life had been treating him well; he had plenty of food, a place to live, and of course, Tohru. 20:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Magic went hunting. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Tohru glanced at a cat that walked through the alley, he was a silver tabby. --- Jackson looked for his next target, told by Felix, he looked up and saw an innocent she-cat and smiled. ''Her. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32|''' This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 22:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded around twoleg place. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Tohru blinked and stared at the tom for a second. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ''']] ♫ 23:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Breeze snuck out of her den the morning light making it hard to see. Stardapple1997 (talk) 00:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) sage seeing her ran up behind her leaned in and whispered "boo."Stardapple1997 (talk) 00:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) breeze jumped landing awkwardly and fell back Stardapple1997 (talk) 00:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) sage moved to the side to not get hit and looked down at her face and began to laugh."stealthy and good looking." Stardapple1997 (talk) 00:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) breeze wanting anything but to be able to leave this conversations found the opportunity and darted out into one of the abandoned buildings nearby. Stardapple1997 (talk) 00:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) sage smiled and yelled "thats not very polite!" he was enjoing getting under her skin.Stardapple1997 (talk) 00:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay